User blog:Danios15/"Snowy Mountain Café"-let it snow!
Hello! Has snow fallen at you yet? If your answer is 'no' and you're disappointed, you should looking for that in another place, eg. Caféland! P.S.I've missed screens 4th part of this and 5th part "Golden Karaoke" quest's. If anyone here wouldn't mind to take these, please send it on this Wikia to any article, to this post or directly to me. Got14.png Got13.png Got12.png Got11.png Got10.png nother coookie-christmas Santa's gift! SnowMountCafe1.png|Well, it's cool and cold idea... But I'm on it! I have to wear something warmer, beforehand. Let's cook Green Aple Cups from late-summer fruits and we can go!... You're not sure? Ask clients! SnowMountCafe2.png|Yeah, so before start you must go to neighbours and buy from their some... What's wrong? Money? We should earn some huh? I'm also feeling pretty cold at the mere mention about weather forecast... SnowMountCafe3.png|Why not, we have pretty much money. We could change some Floor decorations too.. But you have to brush floors, at first What dish are you going to cook first here? Macaroons? Alright. Sorry, but actually I cannot help you, I must get Caprese Salad Towers for you. SnowMountCafe5.png|So, you cook some warm Apple Cheddar Quiches and collect Ladles for me please. I'm going to prepare some soups. "Hot" and lively Café Parties will heat us all! SnowMountCafe6.png|No mine, OUR Raspberry Delishes. People will love them for sure! But at first we have to clean those Stoves. Actually I can't playing - I'm still cooking Spiced Porks in Seashells for you. And I haven't fighting into snowballs for very long time... Would you mind to help me later? SnowMountCafe7.png|Really?? What is barbecue doing here??? However, I'm glad that I'm not feeling cold. We'll buy new Pot Forks, but we have to have for what, first. Collect few Tips and throw some sale and I'll continue collecting Tips and carry dishes to tables as a waiter. SnowMountCafe8.png|Sorry, here is no Dry Wood or trees on this top... You should ask friends. I'll finish up your Chocolate Chip Cookies and you should go to our neighbours. Do not worry about me, please. SnowMountCafe9.png|I love your ideas, particullary this one! Some love and Hearts would help and promote us. For this snowy and cold time they are going to love something fruity... Let's send Apple Green Cups and throw a few PillowFight Parties for them... And whilst you were among them, I bought some little gift for you... SnowMountCafe10.png|Again?... You're ones are better!... Let's bet ourselves - customers will judge my and your Blueberry Kingdoms. But first give me Spatulas and clean up after those parties, please. I'll fry something on the grill. SnowMountCafe11.png|Uhm... Sorry, I would... but at some other day... You should know, that "days" before I was very shy and actually there are some days, when I feel shier than yesterday and that day is... today... You must asking wirh me. Sorry. Later we shoukd cook something tropical... Maybe Crab Macaroni? Next, we must naming this place! SnowMountCafe12.png|Cleaning Stoves first, then fun... And I've lost my mittens and there's cold outside. I know, you have an only one pair, so ask your friends about some Puffy Gloves, please, while you're visiting them... And I bought a christmas-themed plate with my own name of this café - "Norethern Pole". Category:Blog posts